


Quieted

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [126]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Bed Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "Nightmare," she said quietly, simply. It disarmed his desire to brush her off gruffly.





	Quieted

She woke him from a world ending in fire.

Mikoto opened his eyes wide in the dark, heart still hammering, aura still thrumming under his skin and in his blood with the ever-present urge to _Burn them_. Anna's serious face, her grim mouth, and intent gaze were mere inches away.

He sat up. "Anna."

"Nightmare," she said quietly, simply. It disarmed his desire to brush her off gruffly.

Instead, he allowed her to clamber into the bed beside him and tuck herself under his arm, fingers clutching his shirt over his ribs.

They fell asleep like that, his nightmares quieted.


End file.
